After All, No Remorse, Babe
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Royce/Rosalie:."Nunca olvidaste aquella noche, porque a diferencia de muchos, no sentías remordimiento. Al contrario, encontrabas extrañamente placentero lo violento que habías sido con ella" Reto. Violación implícita. Crueldad.


**Disclaimer:** Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim:** Royce King II/Rosalie.

**Advertencias: **Mirá con atención la palabra clave, ¿qué te dice? Eso pensé.

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**After All, No Remorse, Babe**

**(44# Violencia)**

* * *

_Royce._

_._

Aquello te gustaba, ¿verdad? Te agradaba verla allí en el suelo, gritando de dolor, lastimada, ver cómo tus amigos se reían en su cara, cómo la miraban de aquella forma lasciva, cómo la tocaban sin tapujos y cómo se daban pequeños empujones para quitar al de al lado y poder tenerla para sí, aunque fuere un rato. Te agradaba reír al contemplar la escena, al ver cómo los demás deseaban lo que era tuyo, porque aquello era algo demasiado excitante, ¿no es así? Verla rendida allí, entre la nieve, congelándose, siendo abusada, resignada a aquello, porque ella sabía que no podría evitarlo, que su belleza era su propia maldición y que tú no la querías nada más que por aquello.

Te agradaba aquello, y en ningún momento sentiste deseos de protegerla (sólo querías hacerla gritar tu nombre, hacerla llorar, que tus amigos riéran a todo pulmón al verla de aquella forma, humillada). Verla sufrir, ser presa de tu violencia, humillada y hecha jirones era lo que te agradaba, y todo porque estabas ebrio hasta la médula. Tampoco habías sentido la necesidad de declararla tuya y sólo tuya, de que nadie más que tú pudiera tocarla, porque ver a todos tus amigos pelearse por ella, querer estar dentro de ella aunque fuera un rato, de la hermosísima Rosalie Hale, era mil veces mejor que tenerla para ti, porque verla siendo corrompida sin cansancio y sin lucha era demasiado excitante, demasiado agradable.

Y vaya que sí, porque aquella noche había sido una de tus mejores. ¿Y ella? Ella seguía tirada allí, entre la nieve y el frío, muriéndose lentamente. A ti no te importaba, la dabas por muerta y ya. Aunque era una lástima, porque tendrías que conseguir otra novia igual de linda con la cual pavonearte frente a tus adinerados amigos. Aunque antes, debías practicar tu paciencia, seguramente.

Estabas ebrio, esa sería tu excusa luego, si alguien llegaba a inculparte de algo, pero estabas seguro de que nadie allí lo haría. Eras Royce King II, no te tocarían ni un pelo.

Y el tiempo pasó luego, pero nunca olvidaste aquella noche, porque a diferencia de muchos, no te causaba pesadillas, remordimiento o culpa. Al contrario, encontrabas extrañamente placentero aquello que habías hecho, lo violento que habías sido con ella, lo mucho que la habías destrozado.

Pero lo que no encontraste para nada placentero, lo que no te agradó, excitó o gustó de ninguna manera fue el verla, algún tiempo después, allí esperando por ti, vestida de un blanco salpicado en sangre, con aquella sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno. Lo que no te gustó fue que ella te dijera que cobraría venganza por toda la violencia a la que la habías sometido, que te mirara con aquellos ojos de color naranja encendido y que se viera incluso más hermosa que antes. Hermosa y letal.

Lo que no te gustó fue que ella te hubiese devuelto toda la violencia a la que la habías llevado, de que ella fuera la única que se dignara a destrozarte como lo habías hecho con ella, a deshacerse de ti, a hacerte sufrir. A mirarte con gusto mientras te clavaba las uñas fuertemente, a disfrutar de tus gritos, a ser la causante de tu muerte.

Y tampoco te gustó que lo último que vieras antes de morir, fuera su cuerpo, glorioso y perfecto, más perfecto de lo que lo había sido cuando ella era tuyo, aquel cuerpo que nunca volverías a tocar y disfrutar, aquel cuerpo que te estaba asesinando y aquel cuerpo que parecía consciente de todo aquello. Aquel cuerpo que incluso viéndose tan perfecto, dejaba ver las manchas y cicatrices que habías causado con tu agresión.

(Pero extrañamente, seguías sin sentirte culpable por ello, ni un segundo, y ella lo vio en tus ojos y con un último golpe, cobró su venganza).

* * *

_&._


End file.
